the United World
by dweltelf the second
Summary: this is a remake of my previous story it has giant spiders and will soon have zombies as well please let me know what you think and if i should make more chapters
1. Chapter1 There's a Soldier in the Family

**Chapter 1: There's a Soldier in the Family**

 **I**

On the first of January of 2018 a family of four were eating breakfast at there table when an object hit the ground outside. At the same time some one knocked on the door. At the door were friends of the family who were having breakfast "What is that?" Luke said as he looked out the window at the crater left from the object. "I don't know it just landed there."His friend john said to answer his question.

"Where are you going!" Susan shouted as Will was walking out side of the house. "I am going to see what it is and if necessary stop it from moving to harm any one." he said as he continued to walk to the crater. "Be careful." Jesse said to Will. "I am always careful,but okay." he replied and continued. When he arrived at the crater he saw a giant black spider and started to run back to the house and get every one into one of the bedrooms, where there were weapons that they could protect themselves with from the spider that he saw. When they saw it again Will shot at the spider but instead of it being one there were eight.

"What are we going to do now?!" Susan yelled as ten more came in the room. "Stay back and I'll take care of it!" Will said as even more started to go in. Soon they were all in, Will hit each of the spiders knocking them out as fast as he could before he couldn't any more.

After they won against the spiders they went and got some more guns and ammo to beat the spiders first in their neighborhood then their city and soon after the world.

"So what are we going to do about the spider over the city?" Luke said as they got into the car to go to a local guns and ammo store. "What!" Will shouted when he heard Luke. "well there is a giant spider over the city. So what are we going to do about it?" He asked as John got in to the car while they were talking about the spiders.

"Just get in and we will take care of it at another time, when we have more ammo, okay?" he asked as they got in. "Okay." every one said but Kirk did not answer at all when he got in. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that? If it is cause I did not say anything, then you should know that it is because I am just not wanting to do anything without Annika." he said as they started the car "alright lets get going we will get to her once we have more ammo. Okay?" Will said "okay." he replied as he saw a friend get in to their families truck.

When they got to the store they saw about ninety spiders on top of the store. "so what do we do now those things will eat any thing that comes out of that store?" Susan asked as they parked the car "I..." Will started to answer but then he stopped as he saw five to ten cars,trucks, and vans pull in. "I know just what we are going to do." he said as he got out and started fighting spiders. "RUN IN SIDE NOW!" he yelled to them when they got out to help.

When he had defeated all the spiders Will went over to the store keeper and asked if he was okay. "yes thank you."the store keeper said in a low voice trying to keep calm. "Good we need to go inside before more arrive."Susan said as she got closer to Will "Thank you so much for all the help if there is any thing I can help you with let me know." The store owner said after he had calmed down and went inside.

"There is one thing you could help us with." Will started. "and what would that be may I ask?" the store keeper said as he opened his office door. "We need some guns, ammo, and a map of the city. Can you help us out any?" Will said. "I don't know I might if you do one more thing for me I am needing to move all this stuff to my home once there you can have all you need to regain the city." he said.

"Including the containers? We don't have that much room! So how are we..." all of sudden Will interrupted her"Calm down Susan please we need cool heads to do this." Will turned to the owner of the store "We need more vehicles to do it but we will transport your stuff we need it to badly not to accept" Will said as he walked over to the window. "I have the trucks but not the drivers if you drive them we will make it if not... Well lets just say we'll be missed and leave it at that." the storekeeper replied. "I'm sorry. I just... I have had a bad day please forgive me." Susan said to the storekeeper.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. and by the way meditating helps" he told her as he smiled. "Whenever you are ready we can begin but you have to help me load or at lest half of you do." he said as he opened up a room in the back of the store. "You want us to cut ourselves in half!?" John asked in a loud voice "No he wants some help from at lest five of you get it?" A girl said as she started to help. "who are you." Luke asked as he started to help too. "I am Miss Mayu Lee from Japan. I am the new intern here." she replied as she loaded a large box in to the truck.

"Well anyway thanks for all the help we need it a lot right now." Jesse said as she helped Mayu load a larger box into the truck. "Every thing is in the trucks now lets go." once they all were in the cars, trucks, and vans they all left to get to the storekeepers house and then get the ammo they need.


	2. Chapter2 Trouble on the Wayside

**Chapter 2 :Trouble on the Wayside**

 **II**

After having left the store the friends and there new companion are now on there way to the storekeepers house but ahead just around the corner the spiders are waiting for them.

"So how much longer until we are there?" Mayu asked as she saw the spiders. "They are in front of my house so that much longer." The storekeeper became more strange to the teenagers as time went by. When he got out a Katana and ran at the spiders no one could believe what they were seeing, except for Will for he had a secret that only he and the storekeeper knew.

"Wwwaaaaa...?" Will was more surprised then any one else he now knew where he saw the storekeeper before. For Will had thought that he was trained by the storekeeper but he had forgotten due to a major injury he had suffered only 2 years before. Now after seeing how the storekeeper fought he could remember all he had forgotten from the past few years.

"It can't be. It just can't." more then ever his friends where shocked at what they saw as the remaining spiders ran away from the now deadly store owner. "How did you do that? Who are you? What are you?" Susan asked "That is too many questions for me to answer but Will can answer them for me." he replied leaving all the teenagers with their mouths open.

"His name is Lee and I can't say his last name because I don't know it. He... he is my Sensei." Will never looked so shocked but yet sad at the same time before. "I have not been called Sensei for a long time so it is again new to me but I am Will's Sensei no mater how you look at it." he stopped. "We should get this all inside now before more come." lee was now more worried then ever because he knew a former student was coming back and didn't want Will to know.

"Mayu please help me." Jesse asked as she got the final box to the ground. "No problem Jess. it is okay for me to call you Jess isn't it?" she asked as she lifted up one end. "Yes it is." she replied. By now she had forgot that Mr. lee was Will's Sensei.

"I know he is coming back but what I don't know is why. Do you know why he is or does he need to say?" Will asked angrily as he went over to Mr. Lee "I can't say..." before he could say any more Will shouted "Why Not!" interrupting his Sensei. "Silence! I now see that you still need to train as a student due to your lack of control. But I can not train you, I am to old to train any one any more. Miss Mayu Chang will be the one to train you she is more able to train you then I am. As for your question only he can answer I do not know." Mr. lee said as he got in to a closet to look for something.

"I'm sorry Sensei I could not meditate today or even all this month. I saw him he said you where why he lift but he also said he wants to train under you again so maybe is why." Will said as he was calming down.

suddenly things got quite. what was going to happen next no one knew.


	3. Chapter 3 the storekeeper's house

**Chapter 3: the storekeeper's House**

 **III**

Every one looked at each other as they stood there for a moment asking themselves "What was all of that about?" then Will broke the silence by saying "Well, get going already they'll be here soon so we don't have much time." everyone started to move again but this time all was quiet.

Once everyone was inside and they where alone Mayu asked Will "who where you talking about back there?" "Someone who was once a friend?" Will replyed then stopped for a min and continued "ever heard of Mike Wong?" Will asked "no who is he?" Mayu replyed "he is my Sensei's son or former son. Mike lift about 5 years ago to go back to Japan once there he changed his last name to Wong trying to hide his past and anger from every one and every thing including himself."

"Did it work" Mayu asked "no it didn't work and it can back to haunt him. And he still isn't over it." Will repliyed. "that's sad." Mayu stated "yeah I know but anyway lets head back to every one else." Will said as he turned to head back.

Soon they where all there in the living room enjoying worm, hot cups of tea and talking about what Will was like as a student when they all heard a knock on the door.

Who was it? Or 'What' was it? Is the question every one was asking themselves when all of a sudden Will's old Mr. Lee went to the door and opened it to reveal his son Mike Lee standing in the door.

Right then Will all of a sudden dropped his cup and stated"Mike?"

"Hello old pal." Mike Lee said as he entered the house.

When he did this every one thought Will was going to war with Mike but instead he ran over and gave him a hug. Every one thought Will was going mad when he was fighting the spiders but now they didn't know any more.

Once every one had been entroduced Will said "Just so you all know i'm not the way you think I happen to be happy to see an old friend again." "Ok that helps me out with one think on my mind but not the rest" Kathleen said (one of the four friends in Chapter 1).

"What are the others?" asked Mark as he sat down. "When will all this end for one. For two will this end."she repliyed "and three is, what exactly?" Luke asked as soon as he asked Will's sensei said "He talks?." that made every one laugh till Kathleen said "if we will live through this. Thats what three is." this was shocking to every one but Will

"she's right we don't know if we will make it through tonight besides there could be a zombie invasion going on too for all we know." Will said as they turned on the radio to hear what that didn't expect. "Every one this is Captain John Williams of the United States Army what ever you do, do not go out side of your homes we are sending in a large number of both recon planes and Helicopters. The helicopters are filled with relief supplies and a few troops do not exit your home. the soldiers have orders to shoot every thing that moves. Reports of zombies also have been coming in from the outskirts of large towns and cities. Our mission in the area is to open up the larger buildings so we can evac every one we can find. I repeat do not leave your homes we will come for you as soon as the treats are minized. Stay safe, stay alive thank you." then there was only silence no music no weather reports nothing it just silence.

"Great! Thanks A Lot Captain Now We Know We Are Toast That's A Great Help Captain!" John said as they turned off the radio. "STOP!" said Jesse crying "WHY? We Are Going To Die And They Don't Even Care..." "JOHN! SHUT UP! Don't you see she is crying? I know you are mad at the government but they are doing what they can to help us." Will said as he put his arms around Jesse trying to comfort her.

"Sorry Jesse I really am. I just couldn't stand the fact they didn't say when they would be here or even if they had any other information just that they would come." John said as he went to her other side and sat down.

"It's ok" Jesse said as they all gathered a round her "I'm just upset, and worried, and confused cause of all of this like every one else." she stopped then continued. "you understand right?" "Of course I do we all do that's why we are friends isn't it? But any way lets get a movie put in so we can get our minds off of what is going on outside. but something funny like maybe 'attack of the comedian zombies' for instance" he repliyed then she started crying again.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked as he look up at Will "i think she just can't tell whether or not to cry or laugh." Will stated "uh huh" she mumbled as she tried to look up at him crying and laughing as she did.

"hey every one come here i have an idea" Susan said as she looked up from her computer "What is it?" John asked as he walked over "i know what we are going to do. You know how there are malls around here with gun stores, food stores, ammo stores, and even a few places like Radio Shack. Well anyway I think we should hold up there at one. sence there are two in this area I checked and guess what one of them is close if we can get there we can hold off for over two years i'm sure." she repliyed. "wow your good at plans. Any way I like the idea but there is one problem we need a way to get there with out any one or any thing seeing us." he said as he saw every thing in the closest one. "Right there is our next mission then. The closed mall we can get to there if we hurry but keep the radio on I know the captain if he sends a message once we have our own radio up we can get an evac sooner then planed. Ok every one gather around." Will said as he stood up straight.

"Our mission is to survive through till we can get an evac point on the mall's roof. Once we get every thing ready to move out to the cars, trucks, and vans we need to get into place encase zombies or spiders appear Susan you and Jesse will be here at one fence, Mayu you and Kathleen will be at the other fence, sensei you will get the easiest job of all you will be the lookout. Me, Luke, John, and Mike will load everything. Once loaded we leave taking everything we can with us, when we get to the mall same thing you four girls will guard and we will unload instead of loading when every thing is unloaded we will block the doors and only let in those who need in or are military. Once there I will set up a radio and then use it to contact Williams so we can get the needed evac. Any questions?" Will said once they where all around Susan. "only two how long do we have to do this and why us girls for the defense?" Jesse asked. "for your first question 3 days at most we will rest for one more night before we follow the plan and for your second question I know how all girls feel about doing the heavy lefting so us guys will move every thing. Ok?" he replied. "ok thats all I wanted to know." she said as she loaded her gun to the suprise of Luke.

"i have a question as well." said Mr. Lee. "what is it?" Kathleen asked as she looked up. "Why am i the look out?" Mr. Lee asked as he looked at everyone. "because we need one and because you have the best eyes and the best vocal cords." Will replyed. "good enough for me." stated Mr. Lee as he went to lay down.

"Ok then we start tomorrow get some rest we have a tough day ahead of us." Will said as he returned to looking at the map that was laying on the table. Before he went to bed he checked on everyone then said quitely "I hope this plan works." as soon as he said this he got in bed and went to sleep.

Little did anyone know the next day would bring even more trouble and suprise for this unlikely group.


End file.
